Unexpected Company
by Neemers
Summary: Not all heroes wear costumes.


Unexpected Company  
  
By Neemers  
  
Disclaimer: None of the metahuman characters are mine.  
  
Everyone's had to listen to Carol tell us time and time again about the time some Senator all the way from Washington stopped by her house when he had a flat tire. Everyone's had to listen to her tale time and time again, because in a small town like Jambreles, that's what amounts to big news. Nothin' ever happens way out here in the middle of the desert.  
  
Now, though. Now, it's different for me. I can never say a word to my neighbors, but I've got a tale to top hers. I'd never be believed, though, so let's just keep this b'tween the two of us.  
  
Around these parts, we don't see much of the metahuman community. There's nothin' much for the crooks to steal and no particular reason for the heroes to stop by a quiet little place like this. There were stories about this gang callin' themselves the Desert Rats hidin' roundabouts here, but with the way stories fly around here nobody put much stock in them. Most people still don't, but I know different.  
  
My adventure started out like most any day, drivin' home after  
  
stocking up on groceries. I've always been one for watchin' the  
  
scenery, and with the lack of traffic out here, there's no particular reason not to. I saw a little bit of somethin' gold glinting in the desert, and the curious thing I am, I pulled off the road to see whatever it was a little bit better. Yep, there was definitely somethin' out there. I saw green and gold and silver where there were normally only the sandy colors of the desert.  
  
I got out of the car to see what it was. At first I was just a little curious, but when I figgured out what I was lookin' at, I started running. It was a man, layin' face down in the sand. Every year we had a few northern yahoos who decided they could take on the desert. Every year we lost a few of them, too. I thought it was just one more foolish hiker, 'till I got in close enough to see what he was wearing a little better. Then I slowed down again. That wasn't no hiker. I'd bet dollars to pesos whoever it was, he was one of those metas.  
  
I approached slowly, ready to bolt at any time. When I was finally close enough to make out the costume, I bolted - toward him. No wonder he was in trouble! What was Aquaman doing in the middle of the desert?  
  
I'm not a particularly strong woman, but I managed to drag him back to my car just fine. I've worked as a nurse a few times, though I figger anyone could tell he was in trouble with just one look at him. His face showed pain and his skin looked all leathery and dried up, like an old man's skin.  
  
I finally got him into the car, and strapped him into the passenger seat. He slumped over. He was in too bad of condition to hold himself upright. I had half a water bottle left, and I tried to give it to him. It was several minutes before he even noticed that I was trying to give him some water, but once he did notice, he didn't just drink it. He inhaled it.  
  
That little bit of water seemed to help him a lot. He now seemed to be semiconscious and somewhat delirious instead of at death's door. I just got in and drove home as fast as my lil' car would go. It was still a good fifteen minutes before I got home. I lived that far out.  
  
In the meantime, I sat listenin' to him breathin' and mutterin' stuff under his breath. About five minutes into it, I started really hopin' that his strength was gone. If he wasn't quite together and thought I was one of the guys he fought I'd be in real trouble. But this man had risked his hide time and time again to save this planet. I just had to do what I could for him, even if he did end up breakin' me in half.  
  
About five minutes before we got home, he started getting real  
  
agitated. Started snarlin' somethin' in another language, and when his hand came down on the window opening, he just grabbed in and bent it up like it was so much paper. So much for hopin' his strength was gone.  
  
When I got home he seemed to have calmed down, at least for a little while. I had to work fast. I got him out of the car and headed for the pool behind the house. It had one of those oxegenatin' thingamajiggers to keep the water clean instead of clorine, so I figgured the water wouldn't hurt him any. Just to be on the safe side, I planned on turning it off the moment I dumped him in.  
  
Halfway there, he started gettin' agitated again. I got so scared of the look on his face I dropped him. I didn't dare get in close again, so I went inside, got my mop and kinda used it to scoot him into the pool. The minute he was in the water he seemed to relax, and curled up a little. It looked like he was asleep.  
  
But he wouldn't sleep forever, and I had to have somethin' for him when he woke up. Every time I'd had to haul a hiker out of the desert first they were thirsy, then tired, then hungry. What did one serve royalty? I had some caviar Ellie had given me as a joke, but I knew that wouldn't go over too well. In the end I just set out some fruits and veggies. I knew fish was a no-no, and meat was kinda like fish, so I didn't dare set that out. After a moments thought, I set out some cookies too. The caviar Ellie had given me was a good gag, but what did she think I'd do with twenty packs of Chocos all by myself?  
  
After a minutes though I grabbed a towel and went back outside to wait for Aquaman to wake up. A few minutes later he came to, saw me and swam up to the top of the pool.  
  
"I found you lyin' in the middle of the desert, and you looked hurt." I explained. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," he answered. Then he winced. He saw my worried look, and  
  
said, "You'd flinch too, if you had a panicking Martian in your head."  
  
I had no idea what he meant, until a green streak came flying down out of the sky and landed next to me. The beetle brow and red eyes might'a looked a little strange, but concern bordering on panic was written all over his face.  
  
It took Aquaman a little while to convince the Martain Manhunter that he was fine. Then I learned what had happened. The Desert Rats were real, and had hooked up with this guy called the Key. Apparently Aquaman had wrecked their plans, but they managed to dump him in the desert and leave him for dead. From a few stray comments I realized that he would have been dead if I hadn't found him.  
  
I invited both men inside, and surprisingly enough, they accepted. Manhunter stayed outside for a moment to call the Watchtower, and from his side of the conversation I realized that he had to convince whoever was at the other end of the line that Aquaman really was fine and wasn't just being macho.  
  
We talked for a little while about nothing in particular. I got the distinct impression that Aquaman was famished but had been too well trained in proper manners to abandon them in front of a stranger. From this little glint in Manhunter's eye I was pretty sure I was right. The way they acted around each other, you would think they were brothers.  
  
After I saw how much Manhunter seemed to like the Chocos, I gave him two packs, and turned around just in time to see Aquaman choke back a round of laughter. I knew I was missing something here.  
  
A few minutes later both got up to leave. I told them, "Goodbye,  
  
Aquaman, Martian Manhunter." I did have to be the proper hostess, after all.  
  
Aquaman turned around and told me, "My name is Arthur." He didn't sound upset at all, but more as if he wanted me to feel he was a friend.  
  
"And I am J'onn." Manhuner added, in the same way.  
  
"If you're ever in the area, feel free to stop by Arthur, J'onn," I told them. Both agreed to, and somehow I knew they meant it.  
  
Since that time J'onn's stopped by a few times and told me that the only reasons Arthur doesn't come is beacause he's always busy and he hates deserts. I've figured out why Arthur was smirking when I gave J'onn the Chocos, too.  
  
Carol may be the only one who can brag around town, but I know the truth. She's had a senator form Washington in her house. I have a king from Atlantis and a police officer from Mars as my friends.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. 


End file.
